


Everyone is guilty

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Noir, Bromance, Gen, Human Outsider (Dishonored)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Джессамина мертва, Эмили похищена, у Корво странный напарник.





	Everyone is guilty

**Author's Note:**

> framling (шв.) - outsider

У Хэвлока в кабинете всегда пахнет дорогими сигарами и его одеколоном. Он курит как дышит, всегда смотрит собеседнику в глаза, опасается красивых женщин и ценит хорошую выпивку. Он не чистит шляпу и уделяет внимание своим ботинкам только в самую слякоть, зато значок его всегда отполирован до блеска.  
— Тебе нужно дело, Аттано, — говорит Хэвлок, не тратя времени на приветствия. — Только оно и помогает, если твоя жизнь летит в бездну. Еще выпивка — но ненадолго.  
Он отправляет по столу тяжелую папку, перевязанную пожелтевшими веревочками.  
— Наркотики? — обреченно спрашивает Корво, не спеша к ней прикасаться.  
— Наркотики, — отвечает Хэвлок, и выдыхает струйку сизого дыма. — Бери, бери. Я люблю Берроуза не больше твоего, но если продолжишь под него копать — даже я тебе не защита.  
— Мне не нужна защита, — бесцветно возражает Корво.  
— Ты все-таки мой парень, — говорит Хэвлок и снова глубоко затягивается — кончик его сигары вспыхивает оранжевым. — Время пройдет — станет легче. А пока — бери хренову папку, Аттано. Изучи материалы дела, обсуди с напарником, и с понедельника приступишь.  
— С напарником? — переспрашивает Корво.  
Джефф Карноу, с которым он прежде работал, все еще в больнице — белее застиранных простыней, осунувшийся и похудевший, но твердо намеренный вернуться на службу. Корво приходит к нему по вторникам и пятницам, разбавляя затхлый воздух палаты запахом дождя, а тишину — негромкими разговорами.  
Хэвлок недовольно глядит из-под набрякших век.  
— Дэйн Фрэмлин. Уверен, ты его знаешь.  
Конечно, Корво его знает — Фрэмлин редко появляется в управлении, но его сложно не заметить: бледного до синевы, с темными — будто зрачки в них все время расширены — глазами, на которые спадают неровные пряди черных волос. Фрэмлина называют гением, наркоманом, гомосексуалистом, странным придурком, но Корво не спрашивает, что заставило Хэвлока считать, будто они смогут сработаться, и просто кивает.  
Хэвлок отрывает от старой газеты клочок и пишет на нем несколько цифр — когда он протягивает обрывок Корво, тот замечает, что у шефа разбиты костяшки. Корво молча прячет номер телефона в карман, пальцами наткнувшись на острую резьбу ключа.  
— Позвони ему, — говорит Хэвлок. — Свободен.

Фрэмлин не отвечает на звонки, и Корво посвящает вечер изучению дела.  
Когда небо уже алеет рассветно, и три чашки крепкого кофе, послужившие Корво ужином, рядком стоят у кресла, в его квартиру стучатся. Корво берет пистолет и приоткрывает дверь.  
Глаза у Дэйна Фрэмлина даже вблизи кажутся черными.  
— Я вам звонил, — говорит Корво.  
— Думаю, новая формула слишком хороша, чтобы быть творением мастеров этого бизнеса — либо чей-то заказ, либо случайное чудо, — говорит Фрэмлин и поясняет великодушно: — Я про «Чуму». Вы изучили дело?  
Корво прячет пистолет за пояс, открывает дверь шире. Фрэмлин не носит шляпу, волосы у него мокрые от дождя, кончик носа покраснел.  
— Будете завтракать? — спрашивает Корво. — Правда, у меня ничего нет, кроме кофе.  
— Дело у вас? — интересуется Фрэмлин и, когда Корво кивает, соглашается: — Кофе был бы кстати.  
Войдя в квартиру, он, конечно же, замечает фотографию Эмили — задерживается на ней взглядом на несколько секунд, а потом продолжает неторопливо разглядывать каждую деталь, каждую мелочь. Наверное, он многое может сказать о хозяине, изучив его жилище, но Корво считает, что он прост и понятен, его образ состоит из нескольких штрихов, а жизнь — из нескольких вех: рождение, переезд в Дануолл, встреча с Джессаминой, ее смерть и исчезновение Эмили.  
Он разливает кофе по чашкам, ставит одну перед Фрэмлином, и тот по-детски обхватывает ее ладонями, грея пальцы, и прикрывает глаза.  
— Начнем с «Золотой кошки», — говорит он. — Богатые покровители. Масса распространителей. Репутация в преступном мире. Мы точно найдем, за что уцепиться. Могут быть проблемы. Надеюсь, вы хорошо стреляете, мой дорогой Корво.

Возможно, Хэвлок был прав, думает Корво.  
Рукав пропитался кровью, плечо сводит от боли, и мир становится пронзительно ярким. Две недели предварительного расследования помогли им собрать достаточно информации, чтобы быть уверенными — если не все, то многие нити ведут в «Золотую кошку». Фрэмлину даже удалось найти осведомительницу — женщину по имени Вера Морэй. Она то и дело вытирала кровь с ресниц кружевным платком, но голову держала ровно, говорила с легкой ноткой надменности, а когда по ее щеке стекла алая слезинка — смазала ее подушечкой пальца и слизнула с кожи.  
В награду за сведенья она попросила у Корво часы и, прижавшись к ним щекой, слушала тиканье, которое называла пением. Они ушли, оставив ее так — с часами в ладони и отсутствующей улыбкой на губах.  
— Не в больницу? — уточняет Корво, тяжело опираясь о плечо Фрэмлина.  
— Нет, — коротко отвечает тот, и Корво больше ничего не спрашивает.  
Он считает этажи, когда они поднимаются в квартиру — Фрэмлин живет на четвертом. Он успевает отметить, что в комнате нет ничего, кроме матраса на полу и кресла в углу. Фрэмлин тяжело дышит, сгибаясь от тяжести навалившегося на него напарника.  
В ванной Корво замечает веселенькую занавесочку с китами и старается не рассмеяться. Она настолько же неуместна в этой аскетичной квартире, как неуместна была серьезная деловитая Мадам в мужском костюме — в борделе, пропахшем травкой и потом. Раскрашенные девицы жались к стенам, некоторые стыдливо прикрывали голые коленки или соски, но потом кто-то из посетителей открыл стрельбу. Корво попал ему в горло, и мужчина тяжело упал лицом вперед на спинку дивана, заливая ее кровью. Кто-то из шлюх завизжал, а две шустрые девицы тут же занялись карманами мертвеца. Мадам после случившегося была более чем готова сотрудничать, а Корво прятал рану под плащом.  
Пальцы Фрэмлина — бледные, быстрые, ловкие — совсем не дрожат, когда он ломает ампулы. От первой же инъекции боль становится едва ощутимой, цвета — приглушенней, а мир — лучше.  
Корво с интересом смотрит, как Фрэмлин распарывает на нем рубашку, стирает кровь, пока рана не становится чистой, и запускает в нее щипцы. Это больно — но и вполовину не так, как должно. Корво морщится, но продолжает наблюдать за тем, как из раскрывшейся раны, плюющейся кровью, появляется маленькая темная пуля.  
— Ты все-таки наркоман, — говорит он.  
Фрэмлин не отвечает — он занят тем, что вдевает нить в иглу.  
— Может быть, и гомосексуалист? — спрашивает Корво.  
На его взгляд, Фрэмлин слишком уж резко втыкает иглу в край раны.  
Возможно, Хэвлок был прав. Впервые со дня смерти Джессамины и исчезновения Эмили Корво начинает думать о чем-то, кроме своего горя.

Корво просыпается на тонком матрасе — немногим мягче пола. Плечо ноет, но голова болит даже сильней.  
Дэйн сидит рядом, веером разложив вокруг себя бумаги.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит Корво таким тоном, каким говорят «спасибо».  
— Я все думал — почему Хэвлок назначил нас напарниками? — спрашивает Фрэмлин, задумчиво потирая кончик носа указательным пальцем — Корво уже давно заметил за ним эту забавную привычку, появляющуюся в минуты размышлений.  
— Потому что мы отлично дополняем друг друга? — полушутя интересуется Корво.  
Вставать не хочется, мир за пределами одеяла кажется слишком холодным, чтобы вылезать в него.  
Фрэмлин бросает на Корво непроницаемый взгляд.  
— Может быть, — словно нехотя соглашается он. — Но у меня были иные подозрения на этот счет. Например, что мы эффективная пара именно для этого задания.  
— Почему?  
Фрэмлин проводит пальцами по одной из бумаг. Корво видел однажды, как читают слепые — жест Дэйна выглядит очень похоже.  
— Берроуз.  
Корво хмурится.  
— При чем тут Берроуз?  
— Не секрет, что ты подозреваешь, будто он стоит за убийством твоей женщины, — равнодушно говорит Фрэмлин. — Узнай ты, что он замешан — ты бы все сделал, чтобы доказать это. А я... думаю, мой дорогой Корво, я просто очень умен.  
Корво фыркает пополам со смешком; голова все еще тяжелая, и он не сразу понимает, почему Дэйн упомянул имя проклятого ублюдка.  
— «Чума» как-то связана с Берроузом?  
Фрэмлин снова касается исписанных листков.  
— Если я правильно расшифровал эти записи... разумеется, правильно — он отмечен как поставщик. Нелепо.  
Корво резко садится, и плечо предсказуемо дергает болью.  
— Убийца, наркоторговец, политик, — голос дрожит от злости. — Если Хэвлок рассчитывал на то, что я заставлю его ответить за все, что он сделал — я намерен оправдать его ожидания.  
Фрэмлин яростно трет кончик носа, но ничего не говорит.

У Дэйна в доме нет даже дешевого растворимого кофе. Корво уходит ненадолго, возвращаясь с продуктами и второй чашкой, готовит ужин на двоих, стараясь думать только о том, что делают его руки.  
Слишком уж ярко вспоминается белое лицо Джессамины с заострившимся носом, слишком невыносимыми становятся мысли об Эмили. Прошло полгода, и все уверены, что она мертва. Корво и сам предпочел бы верить в это — но не может избавиться от мысли, что она жива и страдает.  
— Мне нравятся киты. И музыка, — говорит Дэйн за ужином. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд он пожимает плечами. — Дружеский разговор на отвлеченную тему.  
— Мне больше нравятся птицы, — отвечает Корво. — Что касается музыки... мы с Джессаминой любили ходить в театр.  
Он забирает у Дэйна расшифровки бумаг, чтобы изучить все, что они забрали из «Золотой кошки» — договоры о поставке наркотиков, договоры о поставке проституток, договоры об избавлении от тел проституток.  
Среди этих серьезных бумаг он находит небрежную записку:  
«Девочка очень ценна. Держите ее взаперти, постарайтесь, чтобы никто ее не видел и не знал о ее присутствии. Вскоре она мне понадобится»  
Корво перечитывает записку снова и снова, а потом набирает номер Сэма, широкой души парня с хорошей машиной и хорошей памятью.  
— Прости, что бужу. Нужно съездить кое-куда, — говорит он.  
В трубке трещит и шипит, но ответ Сэма он отлично слышит:  
— Конечно, Корво. Буду у тебя через пятнадцать минут.

Дом Берроуза, конечно же, охраняется.  
На удачу, ночь совершенно безлунная, а Корво умеет двигаться бесшумно и оставаться незамеченным. Он пожимает Сэму руку на прощание, а потом — неловко и неумело чертит в воздухе знак Аббатства.  
У черного хода скучает пара охранников. Когда один из них отходит отлить, Корво точным ударом отправляет его в обморок. Ко второму он подкрадывается сбоку и зажимает ладонью рот, захватывая сгибом локтя шею. Он сильный и отчаянно сопротивляется несколько минут, но потом затихает. Корво относит второе бессознательное тело к первому.  
Сперва он забирается в кабинет — привыкшие к темноте глаза различают большой письменный стол, книжные полки, карты в позолоченных рамах на стенах. На столе стоит фотография красивой женщины с неразличимой припиской в правом углу.  
Корво бесшумно проходит по коридору. У двери в спальню никого нет.  
Берроуз спит на спине, одну руку засунув под подушку. Корво почти уверен, что он сжимает пистолет, так что обхватывает чужое запястье пальцами и крепко его сдавливает.  
Берроуз распахивает глаза, охнув. Корво приставляет дуло к его челюсти.  
— Тихо, — приказывает он, стискивая пальцы еще сильнее. — В записке, отправленной в «Золотую кошку», говорится о девочке. Где она?  
— Я не знаю, — испуганно шепчет Берроуз. — Что вы... не надо!  
Корво разжимает пальцы, и Берроуз обхватывает свое запястье другой рукой. На проверку под подушкой оказывается пусто.  
— Мне нужен ответ, — тихо говорит Корво. — Скажите — и я не причиню вам вреда. Где Эмили?  
Берроуз смотрит на него огромными глазами, маленький, тщедушный, перепуганный.  
— Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, — бормочет он. — Эмили мертва. Пожалуйста, Корво...  
Корво берет подушку, приставляет ее к дулу и, зажав тонкий, почти безгубый рот Берроуза ладонью, стреляет ему в колено. Берроуз мычит и кусает его ладонь. Когда Корво убирает руку, он видит, что Берроуз плачет.  
— Где Эмили? — требовательно повторяет он.  
— Я не знаю, — всхлипывает Берроуз. — Сколько крови... мне нужен врач, Корво, я истекаю кровью... Пожалуйста, я не знаю, о чем вы говорите...  
Простыни под ногой Берроуза темнеют; он сжимает ногу повыше колена дрожащими пальцами — на одном из них тяжелый перстень.  
— Мне жаль, что Джессамина погибла, — скулит он. — Но я... Корво, прошу вас, я говорю правду...  
— Наркотики «Чума» — ваше изобретение? — спрашивает Корво.  
И Берроуз с готовностью отвечает:  
— Мое. Да, мое. Попытка изготовить лекарство обернулась... тем, что вы видите... кровь из глазных яблок, некроз... Но мы получаем такие деньги с этих поставок, что лекарство, которое Джессамина хотела изготовить...  
— Не смей приплетать ее сюда, — рычит Корво. — Что случилось, Берроуз? Она не одобрила ваших сторонних доходов — и вы убили ее?  
— Корво! — Берроуз отчаянно хватает его за руку окровавленными пальцами. — Умоляю вас... Я ничего не...  
Корво бьет его рукоятью пистолета в висок, и Берроуз затихает.  
В ране белеют раздробленные косточки, но она не смертельна, и Корво перевязывает ее обрывками простыней, чтобы остановить кровь. Он уверен, что Берроуз не лжет, и это хуже всего.  
Корво намерен уйти так же, как пришел — через окно в кабинете. Его взгляд снова выхватывает фотографию красивый женщины. Уже светлеет, и он может разглядеть подпись: «Моим дорогим друзьям, Х.Б. и Ф.Х., на вечную память». Корво в порыве внезапной злости разбивает стекло фоторамки. Он режется в кровь — так сильно, что заливает столешницу и оконную раму, когда вылезает — но боль не отрезвляет.

Следующим утром его арестовывают.  
Корво приходит в участок, привычно кивает Каллисте, делающей Хэвлоку чай, успевает удивиться ее испуганному, смятенному взгляду — и его вдруг вдавливают лицом в дверь, выкручивая руки, а на запястьях защелкиваются наручники.  
— Аттано! — возмущенно рявкает Хэвлок. — Хрен ты собачий, я хотел тебе помочь — а ты влез в дом Берроуза и убил его!  
Лицо Хэвлока красное от гнева и крика, и Корво, не пытаясь вырваться из держащих его рук, говорит:  
— Я не убивал Берроуза.  
Хэвлок смотрит на него долгое мгновение, и в его взгляде Корво отчетливо читает: «я знаю».  
— Уведите его, — приказывает Хэвлок.

Фрэмлин навещает его через четыре дня — и Корво, честно сказать, удивлен. Он почти уверен, что его вина будет доказана — последним гвоздем в крышку его виновности стала его кровь на подоконнике и порез на руке, который зафиксировал Пьеро, неодобрительно поджавший губы.  
Ну и хер с ним, решает Корво.  
— Хэвлок развил сумасшедшую активность, — говорит Фрэмлин, привычно игнорируя приветствия. — Ты будешь удивлен направлением его изысканий.  
Корво в этом сомневается.  
— Он ищет пропавшую полгода назад Эмили Колдуин, — произносит Дэйн. — Странное совпадение, правда?  
И пока Корво задается вопросом, не сошел ли он с ума, Дэйн наклоняется ближе и шепчет:  
— Ты, разумеется, не убивал Берроуза. Правда, подставился ты на редкость удачно. Есть человек, который хочет поговорить с тобой — думаю, ты найдешь беседу занимательной.  
— Он придет сюда? — хрипло спрашивает Корво. Пульс стучит в висках, сердце колотится так сильно, что ноет в груди. — Ты его проведешь?  
Дэйн приподнимает уголки бесцветных губ.  
— Ты придешь к нему.

Побег из тюрьмы оказывается делом до нелепости простым — Фрэмлин откуда-то достает ключ и выводит Корво — руки за спиной, голова низко опущена — и никто не додумывается остановить его. Они садятся в машину — водитель оборачивается, подмигивает, и Корво узнает доброе, уставшее лицо Сэма.  
Они едут долго. По пути Дэйн ломает замок в его наручниках, но ничего не объясняет. Дважды они останавливаются, чтобы Сэм подлил бензина из канистры.  
Под вечер они въезжают странное место, выглядящее заброшенным — похоже, особняк, пришедший в запустение. Во внутреннем дворе красуется статуя мужчины, прижимающего к лицу маску, позеленевшая от влажности.  
— Я подожду в машине, — говорит Сэм.  
Корво и Дэйн выбираются из салона. Прохладно — изо рта у Корво вырывается облачко пара, когда он вздыхает.  
— Ты знаешь, куда идти? — спрашивает он Фрэмлина, всматривающегося в окна.  
Тот кивает и начинает подниматься по старинной, полуобвалившейся лестнице. В огромном особняке обнаруживается обжитая комната — с горящими светильниками, мягкими коврами и граммофоном. Ее хозяин — высокий и крепкий мужчина с серыми глазами и тяжелым подбородком. Корво улавливает знакомый запах — похоже, он курит сигары той же марки, что и Хэвлок.  
Он уверен, что никогда прежде не встречал этого мужчину.  
— Дауд, — коротко представляется тот, внося немного ясности в ситуацию. — Ваши имена я знаю.  
Корво, разумеется, наслышан о Дауде, главе небольшой организации, занимающейся наемными убийствами.  
— Вы хотели со мной встретиться и рассказать что-то, — говорит он. — Я слушаю.  
Дауд кивает.  
— Никто на свете не хочет найти маленькую Колдуин больше, чем вы, верно? Я считаю: лучше вы, чем Хэвлок. С тех пор, как... — он запинается на миг. — Джессамина Колдуин погибла, проклятая «Чума» хлынула в город. Видимо, у нее ничтожная себестоимость — она очень дешевая, и скоро половина города будет сидеть на этой дряни.  
Корво оглядывается на Дэйна — тот кончиком пальца исследует граммофон.  
— Вы знаете, где Эмили? — спрашивает Корво.  
Дауд трет переносицу.  
— У меня есть подозрения. Я хочу, чтобы она попала в ваши руки, а не к Хэвлоку. Полагаю, он намерен удочерить девочку и действовать от ее имени. Я не хочу жить и вести бизнес в городе, заваленном трупами, Аттано.  
— Скажите мне, где Эмили, — просит Корво.  
— У меня есть подозрения, — с нажимом повторяет Дауд. — Я не знаю наверняка.  
— Расскажите мне о подозрениях, — просит Корво. — Расскажите мне все, что знаете. И, клянусь, она не окажется у Хэвлока. Никогда.  
Он не спрашивает, рука Дауда ли оборвала жизнь Джессамины.

Женщина, называющая себя Делайлой, когда-то зарабатывала подделкой картин известных мастеров. Потом она пристрастилась к «Бездне», редкому и дорогому наркотику. Теперь у нее своя банда, состоящая только из женщин, о которой ходят самые разнообразные слухи. Дауд почти уверен, что Эмили у нее — вот и все, что он знает.  
Делайла снимает маленькую комнату на чердаке, и ее никто не охраняет. Воздух влажен и томно, тяжело пахнет от цветов, увивающих стены и полки, растущих в каждой кадке. Сама Делайла — высокая, жилистая, коротко стриженная, с колючим взглядом.  
Корво готов убить ее, если придется.  
— Я ищу Эмили, — говорит он.  
— Эмили? — переспрашивает Делайла. — Кто такая Эмили?  
Она словно не только не испугана — даже не удивлена, что минутой ранее он выломал ее дверь.  
— Это дочь женщины, которую я любил, — говорит Корво. — Я думаю, что она у вас. Маленькая девочка с темными волосами.  
— Это не Эмили, — равнодушно говорит Делайла. — Это новая Делайла. Я скоро умру, сестрам понадобится новый лидер.  
Она смотрит на Корво запавшими глазами, и он сухо сглатывает.  
— Дайте мне забрать ее, — просит он. — И я вас не трону. Обещаю.  
— Она спит на постели из лиан, — шепчет Делайла. — Крошка станет императрицей маленькой империи. Не той, финансовой, которой управляла ее мать. И цветы будут у нее в волосах.  
Корво минует женщину, устроившуюся в кресле, проходя к неприметной двери.  
— Не буди ее, — просил Делайла. — Пусть поспит еще немного.  
Корво открывает дверь — и видит спящую Эмили, бледную, но живую. Он поднимает ее на руки и выносит из дома, не слушая бормотания Делайлы. На улице Эмили открывает глаза — зрачки в них страшно расширены — и говорит, растягивая слова:  
— Привет, Корво. Мне снилось, что ты умеешь управлять крысами. Я была императрицей, а ты — моим телохранителем.  
Она снова закрывает глаза, когда ей на лицо начинают падать капли дождя.

Дауд сдерживает данное им слово и убивает Хэвлока. Эмили оказывается в больнице, но ненадолго; Каллиста и Джефф, получив от Корво письмо, подают заявление на ее опеку. Корво нужно исчезнуть, чтобы жизнь Эмили была счастливой и спокойной — не такая уж большая плата.  
— Я тоже преступник, — меланхолично говорит ему Фрэмлин, когда они сталкивают машину Сэма с обрыва — бедняга был очень расстроен, узнав, какая судьба ее ждет. — И тоже не хочу в тюрьму.  
Корво ниже надвигает шляпу на глаза. Туман оседает каплями на ресницах.  
— Ну, — говорит он. — Тогда нам нужно купить новую машину и выбрать направление.


End file.
